Miltian Charter
by Jennifer Hack
Summary: Xenosaga AU. Takes place on Second Miltia after the events of Episode I. MomoJr. pairing - comments appreciated.
1. Second Miltia

Miltian Charter

Miltian Charter

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Xenosaga Episode I. Don't own it.

**Authors Note: **This is an A/U fanfic that takes place after Xenosaga Episode I. Just to eliminate any confusion, in this story, Shion did in fact transfer to Vector Second R&D division after the completion of the KOS-MOS project. It's kind - of like a sequel only it's not…

* * *

**I: Second Miltia **

(I)

"**WHAT DO WE WANT**?" Shion Uzuki of Vector third R&D division, Stationed on Second Miltia, thrust her fist in the air. She was speaking through a megaphone.

"**EQUAL RIGHTS**!" A large crowd of realians behind her answered.

"**WHEN DO WE WANT IT**?"

"**NOW**!" The Realians were holding up signs with slogans like 'Equality NOW' and 'REALIANS are HUMANS too' Another popular sign was 'Ban the OVERRIDE code'. Looking back at them, Shion smiled. She was responsible for organizing this protest. It had been almost a month now, and still, nothing had really been done, it was almost disheartening. But things would change - they had to. Right now the most important thing was for them to be heard. Though Shion was not a Realian herself, she was a strong advocate of Realian civil rights.

"Shion, look!" Momo, the 100- series observational prototype tugged on her sleeve. Shion glanced in the direction Momo had pointed. People - not just Realians - were coming out to join them. Momo smiled. "You were right, Shion!"

Shion nodded in response. Momo had the outward appearance of a twelve year old girl, as well as the amber - yellow eyes that identified her as a realian. She was the co-coordinator, or Shion's assistant in organizing the protest. Momo had remained on Second Miltia with Shion after they had crashed there. Her bodyguard, Ziggurat 8, or 'Ziggy' as Momo had called him, left after taking on another job. Chaos returned to the Elsa, and Jr. went back to being on the board of directors at the Kukai foundation. KOS-MOS, the android enigma, was currently stationed at Vector HQ.

Today, Momo wasn't wearing the uniform that identified her as a federation realian, as a kind of political statement. She was wearing a plain white dress, and had put flowers in her hair.

"I was hoping they would come." Shion said.

(II)

"How long to they intend to continue with this spectacle?" Gainun Kukai folded his arms across his chest, surveying the scene below him.

"Let them do what they want." Jr., technically Gainun Jr., leaned back in Gainun's chair and propped his feet up on his desk.

"Perhaps you should go down and send them off?" Gainin suggested. "The Federation will be here soon, at any rate."

"Why don't you?" Jr. snapped.

"Afraid of appearing unsympathetic in front of the coordinator's assistant?"

Jr.'s face turned beet red at Gainun's last remark. "Momo is…"He said defensively, not sounding anywhere near as calm as he would have liked. "Sheesh!" He got up, out of Gainun's chair, threw on his trenchcoat, and stormed out of the room.

(III)

"Momo? What's wrong?" Shion asked.

"Oh, no…"

Shion turned to look. It was a group of soldiers approaching, wearing Federation uniforms. They looked armed. _Certainly they wouldn't attack a group of unarmed protestors…_ Shion thought, but Momo was trembling.

"We request that you leave this area immediately." A soldier - Lieutenant judging by his uniform - said firmly, while the others behind him loaded their weapons.

"No! You can't do this!" Shion protested, gesturing with her arms to emphasize her point. "The Galaxy Federation charter clearly states in section-"

"Applicable to _humans _and humans _alone._" The soldier cut her off. "Disperse immediately, or we will fire."

"Just a minute." A red - haired boy stepped into view, he was wearing a trenchcoat. Momo recognized the U.R.T.V immediately. She had to resist the urge to shout. For a moment, Momo was overjoyed.

"Step aside, please." The Lieutenant commanded, his harsh voice jerking Momo back to reality. "This matter does not concern you." It was impossible to see his face through the helmet he wore, which made him seem even more menacing.

"If you're going to fire on a group of civilians, it sure as hell concerns me." Jr. retorted.

"Please leave this area now!" By this point, it was clear that the Lieutenant was becoming very frustrated. When nobody moved, or showed any intention of leaving, he turned to the soldier at his right. "Hose them down."

"No! Don't hurt her!" Jr. shouted.

Momo wasn't really sure what was happening, but the next thing she knew, she was being thrown backwards. "Momo!" Shion shouted.

Momo struggled to sit up. Everywhere, people were screaming. The soldiers were hosing down the protestors with water, and when the water was being used at speeds that high, it became an almost deadly weapon. Only a few feet away was where Jr. had fallen, he appeared to be in much worse shape. Momo managed to crawl over to him without being trampled. She remembered what had happened now. He had tried to tackle the soldier, resulting in him absorbing most of the impact.

"Wake up!" Momo gently shook his shoulders. He groaned slightly. She was panicking now. "Shion!" Momo looked around, trying to find her amidst the confusion. "Shion!" She called again. "Someone help! Anyone!"

"Wha… what's going on?" He opened his eyes.

"We need to get you out of here - You're hurt!" Momo said with urgency.

"Momo!" As Shion rushed towards them, she was knocked down by a Realian pushing his way through.

"Shion!" Momo screamed. She was shaking. _How could things have gone so wrong? _She screamed as she was knocked away from the U.R.T.V's side. The next thing she knew, Shion was there, helping her up.

"Come on Momo, let's go!" Shion said.

"I'm not leaving without him!" Momo quickly returned to where Jr. lay. She managed to get him to his feet, supporting him by looping his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm okay… really." He said, though Momo barely heard him over the pandemonium. Limping, they managed to get out of the streets and take cover in an alleyway.

"I hope everyone else was able to get out okay," Shion said quietly.

"This is horrible." Momo bit her lip, close to tears. "I told them that everything would be okay, they trusted me, and look what has happened."

Shion was quiet, mostly because she felt the same way. "But why is the federation doing this?" She couldn't help but ask.

Next to Momo, Jr. stirred.

"Realians are nothing but tools for the Government, anyway. They want humans… to remain the 'superior' race."

Momo looked at him for a moment, then turned away.

"Maybe you're right. Perhaps this _is_ futile…" She said softly.

Things quieted eventually. Momo and Shion could still hear the footsteps of a few soldiers in the distance.

"Come on, Momo." Shion urged. "I know that there's a medical facility somewhere near here."

Momo shook her head. "I can treat him. It would be better, though, If we get to a safe place."

"I have a friend who lives nearby." Shion volunteered.

(IV)

Allen Ridgely, having just finished cleaning up dinner, sat down in his apartment. He had eaten alone again, as usual. Allen had heard on the news that there had been some sort of riot a few blocks away, but the Federation had taken care of it. Truthfully, he hadn't really paid much attention to the broadcast - it didn't really have much to do with him, anyway.

Allen got up again to make himself a cup of coffee, then sat back down again. For a moment everything was quiet. Then there was a knock at the door. Allen stared for a moment. Then there was the knock again.

Silence.

"Please, Allen! This is an emergency!"

_Could it be… Shion? _Allen thought. He couldn't get up fast enough.

"Allen, I _know _you're in there!" Shion responded angrily. Allen flung the door open with a massive grin on his face. He looked and in the doorway stood a fatigued Shion, her hair was all mussed up, Momo with a bruised cheek who was supporting Jr. who looked badly injured. His smile fell.

"Chief! … wha… What's going on?" Allen asked. He hadn't heard from Shion since she had transferred to Vector's third R&D division two months ago - sure he got an e - mail every once in a while, but…

"Please, Sir, he is in need of medical attention!" Momo begged.

"I'm not a doctor! There's a Hospital -- Look, I'll take you there _right now_!"

"I - I can't take Jr. there. I can treat him," Momo said.

"I'm really sorry to just barge in on you like this, but Please Allen." Shion said earnestly. Allen sighed, and held open the door a little wider to let them all in. "But what happened…? You'd better tell me! Wait! That riot. I heard there was a riot not too far away-"

"That wasn't a riot." Shion said as she strode past him into the apartment. "It was a massacre."

"You were involved? What happened! … Chief?" Allen closed the door. The little girl had lain the boy down on Allen's couch.

"Do you have a first aid kit or some medical supplies?" Momo asked him.

"Wait! What's going on?" Allen said, a little too loudly.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" Shion snapped - repeating Momo's question.

"In the kitchen…" Allen said, a little taken aback. Shion turned to the girl and nodded. In less than three minutes, Allen's apartment had been invaded, but he wasn't ready to surrender just yet. "Chief! What's happened? You just show up here, I have no idea what's going on, you don't talk to me in weeks and suddenly you just _show up_ and expect me to act like everything's fine?"

"Allen, I don't have time for this right now! Jr.'s in need of medical attention and all you can think about is yourself-"

"But, Chief-" Allen opened his mouth to protest.

"And stop calling me that, I don't work in the first division anymore."

Allen just stared at them. He hung his head in defeat. "I'll go make coffee." He said, quietly shuffling away.

(V)

"There." Momo said. She had finished attending to Jr.'s wounds. "You really had me worried." She smiled at him.

"Momo?" Jr. sat up. "Momo, where…?"

"Please, don't strain yourself!"

"I - I'm fine. Are you okay?" Jr. brought a hand to his head as if he had a headache.

"Do you need anything?" Momo asked, concerned. "Water or something?"

"No, I'm fine." Jr. repeated. "Where… are we?"

"Allen Ridgely's apartment - A former college of mine." Shion answered for Allen. "You remember Allen, right?"

"Vaguely." Jr. smirked. Momo smiled at Jr.'s joke.

"Now, can someone _please _tell me what's going on?" Allen said impatiently.

"I coordinated a protest for the equal rights of Realians. We… I… couldn't bear to see them being used as tools for warfare… they're human beings, just like us. They have the same organic composition and everything. Momo helped me organize it." Shion paused. "The Federation came in to break up the protest. We wouldn't cooperate so… they used force." She concluded.

"But, the news reported that there was a riot…" Allen trailed off.

"It wasn't a riot." Shion shook her head. "I just hope everyone else is okay…"

"Chie- erm… Shion… Is there something I can do…?"

"Well… I was hoping you would let us stay the night." Shion's face seemed to brighten a little. Allen sighed dramatically and scratched the back of his head.

"Alright. There's an extra room over there, and the couch folds out into a bed. I'll go get blankets…" Allen shuffled over to the linen closet.

"Jr.?" Momo asked.

"Huh?" His head snapped up.

"Do you have to contact anyone?" She asked.

"No. He knows where I am." Jr. responded. Momo nodded.

"Well, Someone's going to have to sleep on the floor…" Allen returned with an armload of blankets. Allen was just about to volunteer himself, but Momo offered first.

"Oh, I can sleep on the floor. I don't mind." She said, taking the blankets from Allen.

"I am a little tired." Shion admitted. "I'll take the extra room."

Momo glanced over at Jr., who had fallen asleep on the couch. "Goodnight Momo." Shion smiled. "How is Jr.?"

"He says he's alright. He looks a better, too. U.R.T.V's… heal quickly, don't they?" Momo spoke slowly and carefully.

"Look, I know you're worried about them, but please, try and get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay." Momo murmured, trying her best to smile at Shion. After Shion left, Momo sat down in front of the window. All of the lights had gone out, and the sky was black. She wondered what had happened to the others. Had they been killed? Imprisoned? They had trusted her and Shion. Momo closed her eyes and mentally scolded herself for being so naïve. How could she have even dared to think that the fight for equality would be simple, perhaps a long, drawn out fight, but an otherwise peaceful one. Realians weren't people - they were tools, or property. Even if they did achieve legal equality, Humans would always see them as 'Expendable Realians'. Momo began to cry quietly. She started to shiver as well, it had gotten a little cold. She felt something at her back, and quickly turned her head. "Wha- Jr.?"

"You okay?" He asked, placing a blanket over her shoulders.

"Uh-huh. Sorry to bother you." Momo said quietly, rubbing at her eyes. "Shouldn't you be resting? Are you feeling alright?"

"I'll be fine." He said, sitting down next to her. "Thanks - for everything."

"No, no. I should be thanking you." Momo looked down. "If you hadn't been there… I mean, If you hadn't… and I did get hit, I probably would've been knocked out and trampled by everyone else as they were trying to escape." She twisted her hands in her lap. "They treated us like dirt." Momo added sadly.

"You did what you could." Jr. touched her hand. He could see the bracelet he had given her. He smiled, happy that she had kept the good luck charm this long.

"Jr. . . . Why did you leave?" Momo asked in a quiet voice. Jr. suddenly found it difficult to maintain a steady gaze. He didn't want to look at her anymore. It was as if all of a sudden, he was reminded, and he was wracked with guilt. Jr. thought of what Albedo had done to Momo- how she had been tormented because she loved him.

"I - I had to." Jr. found it difficult to speak. "I didn't want… you to get hurt again."

"Jr. … why? Why can't we just be happy?" Momo sounded as if she might cry. There was a long silence. Jr. leaned forward and kissed Momo on the forehead, whispering goodnight, and returned to the couch.

(VI)

Allen and Shion were the first ones up the next morning.

"So… how is KOS-MOS?" Shion asked Allen as she helped him make breakfast. Mostly, she was just trying to keep her hands busy so that no one would notice them shaking. She was almost afraid to go and look for the Realians, scared that they would reject her, or that they would trust her and there would be another massacre. She was genuinely interested in the outcome of the KOS-MOS project - she had been Chief Engineer of the Project before she requested a transfer to the Third division.

"Last I heard, KOS-MOS was at HQ." Allen shrugged. "That's all they told us anyway."

"Oh. I see." Shion said, picking up a glass, she knew that already. She was unable to control her hands anymore, and the glass fell. "Allen, I'm so sorry… I guess I am a little clumsy." Shion made an attempt to laugh it off as she knelt down to pick up the glass shards. She let out a startled cry as a shard sliced into her palm. Blood poured from the gash.

"Jesus, Shion!" Allen quickly grabbed a dishtowel and knelt down next to her.

"It's nothing!" Shion insisted. Despite her protest, Allen forcibly took her hand and wrapped it with the dishtowel to stop the bleeding.

The sound of the shattering glass woke up Momo, who came rushing into the kitchen. She bandaged Shions hand while Allen cleaned up.

"Shion?" Momo asked.

"What is it?"

"Well… um… I'm really worried about everyone, and I - I don't know. I was just wondering…"

"Don't worry. We'll leave as soon as Jr. wakes up." Shion reassured her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude-" Momo said apologetically.

"No, no. It's alright." Shion said. Allen threw the glass shards into the sink. Then he stormed out of the kitchen angrily without saying a word.

"Why is he so upset?" Momo whispered to Shion, wondering why he was acting so strangely. Shion hadn't really seemed to notice.

(VII)

"Bye Allen! Thanks!" Shion called over her shoulder as she left the apartment. Jr. followed her out.

"Thank you." Momo gave a little bow to Allen before running out the door to catch up with Shion and Jr. Allen sighed and closed the door slowly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Momo asked when she caught up with Jr.

"Yes. I'm okay." Jr. said.

"Do you need us to take you somewhere?" Shion asked.

"I can get back on my own." He responded.

"You're not… a rights activist, are you?" Shion asked.

"Not exactly. I just didn't want to see anyone getting hurt." Jr. shrugged. "Besides, I think it'll take a lot more than a few signs to get the Federation off it's lazy butt. Basically, I can respect what you guys are trying to do, but…" He trailed off.

"You don't think it will ever work. We're wasting our time." Momo finished for him. She looked down at her feet.

"I didn't mean it like that." Jr. said apologetically. "I'm sorry, Momo."

"No. It's alright." She shook her head, and managed to give him a small smile.

When they exited the apartment building, an eerily vacant street was there to greet them. Abandoned signs littered the ground.

"I really should be heading back." Jr. said after a long pause, he turned to leave, and Momo watched him walk away.

"Momo." Shion placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Come on." She said gently. Momo followed Shion reluctantly. A tall, hunched figure came into view.

"I waited for you. I waited all night. Even after everyone else had gone." He was most likely a weapons-grade realian, judging by his uniform and amber - yellow eye colour.

"Oh my god…" Shion brought her hands to her face.

"You need medical attention!" Momo rushed to him before he collapsed.

"They turned us away at the door." The realian coughed.

" 'us'?" Momo repeated in an inquisitive tone.

"A female weapons grade realian."

"W- where is she?" Shion asked. He straightened up a little bit and pointed.

"Over there." He said.

The female weapons grade Realian, was lying very still on the ground in the alleyway. Shion couldn't tell whether she was alive or dead. Momo ran to her immediately.

Momo rushed to the realians side, and knelt down next to her.

" I knew… that you would come." her eyes opened a little.

"You're hands are so cold…" Momo held one of the realians hands against her cheek. "We have to get both of you to a hospital…" She said. Momo's eyes were getting a little glassy.

"There is no nearby clinic that will treat Realians." He stated.

"Can't we call someone? Shion? Someone _has_ to help!" Momo pleaded. But Shion had already began making calls.

Momo wasn't sure how much time had passed. It couldn't have been more that a half hour, but Shion was pleading.

"Please… you have to help-"

"We are not authorized to treat Realians at this facility, Ma'am. I suggest you try another clinic." A mechanical voice replied.

"But she'll die if you don't-"

"We are not authorized to treat-" The voice repeated. Shion screamed and threw the plug-in to the ground. "Will anyone help!" She ran out into the street. Pedestrians stopped to stare at her wide eyed, before continuing. "Please! There are two Realians that need medical-" She grabbed one man's arm.

"Hmph!" The man grunted, and jerked his arm away. Shion sank to her knees. There was nothing she could do. There was no one that would help.

They watched her die. Momo held her hand while Shion looked on helplessly. Momo cried.

"Why? How could they just let her die? This is all my fault." Shion buried her face in her hands. The realian touched her shoulder.

"It's all right Shion." He said gently. "She would be happy - We know you care about us. That's why we follow you. She knew - we all knew of the risk involved. It was a chance we were willing to take."

"I can't… I can't do this. I won't gamble with your lives." Shion kneeled down, hugging her knees to her chest, and began to rock back and forth on her heels.

"Shion." Momo said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "You told me that, one day we would all be free. You told me that I would never have to hear the words 'Disposable Realian' again. I would never be called '100-series Realian'. You said that I would have a name. I can't give up on that- not now." Momo looked at the dead realian. "We cannot keep living like this. We cannot keep dying…" She stopped and began to cry harder.

_I believe that I can change something…_ Shions' own words echoed back to her. She had said those words as part of her speech to rally everyone before the protest. She stood up. "You're right. I did say that. I once thought I could change something. And do you know what? I still do. But-" She paused for a moment "I can't forget..."

(VIII)

"-We will be jailed, we may even be killed. They will try to forget us - but we will not be forgotten. We will not fail. We can not fail. We've come to far for that, now. The Miltian charter is not equality - It isn't substantial enough. I believe that we can change something. There will be a day in the future where people will have names instead of model numbers, and where people will be able to choose their own lives. Isn't that worth fighting for?" Shions speech was met with a thunderous applause. She held up her hands to silence the crowd. It had been three weeks since the death of Vive. Not long after that, Shion founded A.H.E.T.R - Association for the Human and Equal Treatment of Realians. The organization was small - they currently resorted to having meetings in the basement of the local Bar. No one seemed to mind very much, though.

As everyone - Mostly Realians, though a few Humans had attended as well, began to leave, Momo handed out flyers at the door.

"Please come tomorrow - We need as many people as possible. Thank you. Oh! Sir! Please, take this!"

Shion stepped down from the podium. _Non-violent protest. _She said to herself. _I wonder…_ Non - violent protests were preferable to rioting - it was much more effective, and her chosen method. Once everyone had left, Momo helped Shion clean up by sweeping the floors. The Bar owner had been generous enough to let them use the basement for their meetings - the least they could do it keep the place clean.

"Do you think that… this will be a repeat of last time?" Momo asked.

"I can only hope that nothing like that ever happens again." Shion said slowly. She wanted to say that it wouldn't, but there were no certainties.

"I uh… guess I missed the meeting." Shion and Momo looked up. A boy that looked sixteen had just entered. He was tall and thin with silver - grey hair and translucent blue eyes.

"Chaos?" Shion said, sounding surprised.

"Chaos!" Momo said excitedly.

"I was told that the A.H.E.T.R meeting would be held here. I guess I missed it though." He shrugged.

"How are you? Do you need anything?" Shion asked. "How are Tony and Hammer? Is captain Matthews alright?" Shion asked.

"I'm okay." Chaos shrugged. "Tony and Hammer still fight like they always do. Captian Matthews spent more money in the last week than he makes in a year. But anyway, I was actually just hoping to get some information about your organization. What time do your meetings usually start? I'll try and attend the next one." Chaos said.

"Here!" Momo ran to a nearby bench with papers stacked on it. "I know it's not as conventional as an e- mail, but you can read these pamphlets if you want." She offered.

"Thanks…"

"We meet on Wednesdays and Sundays from six to eight usually." Shion volunteered. "We're a rather new organization… our first large - scale protest is being held tomorrow at three in the Old Miltia memorial park - If you were interested."

"Well, thank you very much.." Chaos said.

"Oh, and tell everyone I said 'hi!' Shion said as Chaos turned to leave.

"Thanks, I will!" Chaos said before leaving.

"Goodnight Shion!" Momo called over her shoulder as she left through the back door.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Shion said in response.

"Still at it, I see." Momo heard a familiar voice in the dark.

"Jr.? Is that really you?" She asked.

"Hi." The red - haired U.R.T.V stepped out of the shadows of the building and into the wan glow of a flickering streetlight.

"I was wondering If was ever going to see you again." Momo smiled at him. "How have you been?" She ventured. "What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"I've been alright, more or less." Jr. shrugged. "I came because I was a little worried about you."

"Worried…? Is something wrong?"

"I heard something about this new organization called A.H.E.T.R - I kinda figured you and Shion were involved. A lot of people are upset about it -." Jr. shrugged. "I just wanted you to know. Be careful, okay?"

"But I don't understand…" Momo trailed off.

"I don't know. People can do stupid things sometimes." Jr. said. "But promise me that you'll stay safe."

"But… I don't know…" Momo shook her head. "I - I mean… Tomorrow - it might be a repeat of before…"

Jr.'s head shot up when he heard the sound of a door slam somewhere in the distance.

"We should go." Jr. said.

"What's wrong?" Momo asked, concerned.

"It's nothing. I've just got a bad feeling is all." Jr. then said goodbye, and attempted to leave.

"Jr.?" Momo approached him cautiously. "Am…am I ever going to see you again?"

"Do you want to see me again?" He asked her.

"Yes." She answered, her voice was barely audible.

"Then I'll do what I can."

(IX)

The skies were hazy and cloudy. Rain threatened to come pouring down at any moment. Shion shifted her gaze back to the crowd that was quickly forming and growing larger by the minute. She closed her eyes for a moment.

_This can't be a repeat of last time. I won't let it. _Shion promised herself.

Meanwhile, Momo was wandering around the Park Square. She had been looking for someone, though she wasn't entirely sure he would come. She stopped suddenly as two distinguished figures strode up to a nearby tree and paused. One of them was obviously a member of the federation Government - she wasn't sure about the second one - It almost looked like he was from U-TIC, though something was a little off.

Momo waited until they had left before approaching the sign. It read:

**Due to the Current Situation, the Federation Government wishes to bring attention to the Following: **

_Realians must at all times be wearing a uniform indicative of their occupation while in public. The right to assembly is reserved for those with first class citizenship rights. This does not include Realians and Life Recycling Variants. The Federation reserves the right to use force if necessary. _

"A-are they targeting us?" Momo asked out loud. "What does it mean?" Almost seconds later, two women passed by in conversation.

"What a joke. They can't be serious. We programmed them. They're nothing. We created them."

"If it weren't for us they wouldn't exist."

Momo looked back at the bulletin, then she backed away slowly before breaking into a run, trying hurriedly to make it back to the crowd.

_If it weren't for us, they wouldn't exist. _

"They have given us nothing, yet we have a great deal more than they do…" Shion paused. "You have been degraded - never underestimate the power that words have - 'Expendable Realian', 'Override code', '100 series observational unit'. With these words, they try to remove humanity. It is a moral injustice -_It is wrong_. Thank you. Thank you to everyone for coming today. It's hard to stand up to contradict something - harder if it is something you have always been told or believed. Never forget that 'Why?' is a very important question. Do not let yourself be silenced."

The reaction was much greater than Shion had expected. Everyone was cheering, and waving their arms in the air wildly. Despite Shions fears, she began to smile. The sky even cleared a little.

(X)

"I love cheese fries!" Momo clapped. Shion laughed. The restaurant wasn't too crowded, which was nice. Shion had decided to go out to eat dinner after the rally in the park, which was fairly successful. No fewer than nine hundred Realians and humans had attended.

Shion thanked the waiter before he hurried off. She glanced over at the bar for some reason, and saw Allen sitting there, sulking.

"Can ya top me off, Rudy?" He asked the bartender.

"Allen, go home. I'm sorry, but I've got to cut you off." Rudy, the bartender, said apologetically. "I can call you a cab if ya want."

"No… I'll walk home." Allen spun around on the barstool before standing up. He took two steps forward before vomiting and falling over.

"Ho-ly crap." Rudy peered over the bar counter. "Does anyone know this guy?" He turned around and looked at the faces of everyone sitting at the bar.

"Allen?" Shion quickly got up and strode over to Allen. She crouched down next to him. "Allen, are you all right?"

"Heh… heh… heh…"

"Come on, stand up. Let's get you home."

"Hey! But… what about the bill? This guy owes me 80 G!" Rudy protested.

"Fine, I'll pay it." Shion said, exasperated. On the way out she stopped at Momo's table. "I'm going to take Allen home. Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes. Is he okay?" Momo asked. Shion shook her head and sighed. She handed Momo the key to her apartment.

"Take the keys so you can let yourself in later." Shion said, heading out the door.

"Okay." Momo nodded.

"I like keys." She heard Allen comment as he headed out the door.

Momo looked down at her cheese fries. "Can I get this wrapped?" She asked a waitress that was passing by.

(XI)

It was dark outside when Momo started to head home. The streets appeared to be empty, but she couldn't help but feel as if someone was following her. She heard footsteps, but when she turned around, no one was there. Her pace quickened. Maybe she was just a little paranoid, but it seemed like the footsteps were getting closer - loud, echoing footsteps. A rough hand grabbed her and pulled her into the darkened alleyway.

The white paper bag containing the cheese fries fell to the sidewalk with a loud splat. Momo screamed, but no sound came out, a hand had been clamped over her mouth.

"Shh!" A voice whispered in her ear. Momo seemed to relax instantly -she knew that voice. Slowly Jr. moved his hand from her mouth.

"Jr.…?" Momo asked.

"Quiet." He whispered. The loud footsteps came closer and closer, until they stopped. A long shadow fell over the sidewalk.

Momo was unable to recognize the tall hulking figure, though she was certain she knew him from somewhere, a faint outline of his figure was made visible by the street lamp. He kneeled down to inspect the bag of cheesy fries Momo had dropped, then he appeared to be inspecting the ground more closely. He turned his head over towards the alleyway. Momo clung to Jr., scared, and unsure of what was going on.

There was a loud noise from somewhere off in the distance, and the man stood up. He turned his head towards the noise, and then ran off.

"Jr., wha- what's going on? Was that man following me?" Momo asked him in a voice no louder than a whisper. "Who is he?"

"The contact subcommittee has been looking for you."

"What?" Momo's eyes widened. After landing on Second Miltia, Momo had refused to communicate with her 'mommy' on Fifth Jerusalem, she also refused to contact the U.M.N headquarters. She declared that she was no longer property of the Contact Subcommittee. They didn't know where she was. "Jr., I know that man. Who was he?"

"That was Ziggurat 8."

"Ziggy?" Momo's voice was quavering a little.

"I guess they figured you'd come willingly if the old man came to get you."

"But why would he? … I guess he's only doing his job." She said sadly. "Jr., I don't want to go back. Mommy never even looked at me..."

"I know. Come on, I'll walk you home."

When Momo and Jr. arrived at the apartment Momo and Shion shared, there was a moment of awkward silence.

"Momo…" Jr. said suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Do you think… that you could meet me at the park tomorrow? At around ten o' clock?"

"At night?" Momo asked.

"Yeah." Jr. said, nodding.

"Okay." Momo said, managing a smile.

"Only…" Jr. trailed off.

"'Only' what?" Momo tilted her head to one side, expressing her confusion.

"Don't tell anyone."

"Oh, like a secret meeting?" She asked. Jr. nodded in response. "Alright. So I'll see you then?"

"Yeah. I'll be there." Jr. promised.

(XII)

"Shion, I - I don't feel so good…" Allen slurred his words together, making in nearly impossible to understand him. "I think I'm gonna…"

"Hold on! I'll get you a bucket!" Shion said quickly. She had just finished laying Allen down on the couch of his apartment. She left and returned with a wastebasket, which Allen immediately utilized as a barf bag. "Here, have some water." Shion handed Allen a glass, which he slowly took. She whisked away the vomit - filled bucket and rinsed it out at the kitchen sink.

"Shion…?" Allen said in what sounded like a whine.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" Shion threw a blanket over Allen. "Sleep it off and call me in the morning, okay?" She said in as calm and rational a voice as possible. "Really, consuming too much alcohol is bad for your liver."

"Bad for… liver? I don't like liver… My aunt used to make it for dinner… awful stuff…" Allen trailed off in a quasi- delusional state.

"Try and get some sleep, alright?" Shion repeated.

"O-kay…." Allen said, his eyelids beginning to drop a little. "Shion… you're really purdy…"

"Huh?" Shions eyes widened a little. Allen had already gone to sleep, so she left, locking the door behind her.

(XIII)

"Wow, Momo, you seem awfully cheerful this morning." Shion commented, sitting at the table.

"Uh - huh." Momo said from the kitchen. She was making pancakes. Momo usually made breakfast, being as she was always the first one to get up.

"I really have to get going soon, thought." Shion said as Momo returned to the table with a plate of pancakes. "I hate to rush out on you like this, but I wanted to check on Allen before heading off to work."

"It's okay." Momo smiled. Sitting down. Shion quickly devoured her pancakes, and then stood up.

"I left a grocery list on the counter with some money, I was hoping you could do the grocery shopping before I get back." She said, putting her jacket on. "Anyway, If there's a problem, you know where to reach me. Alright, bye!"

Momo shrugged and continued eating. Shion always did the grocery shopping, but that didn't really matter.

(XIV)

"Um…"

"What is it?" Momo asked.

"I can't allow you to purchase these items." The grocer said.

"But I've got enough money - here…" Momo said, holding out a fist with a few crumpled paper bills.

"No, I mean… I… Err, well… You're a Realian."

"I don't understand."

"You can't buy groceries here."

"But Shion said she wanted me to do the grocery shopping before she got home!"

"I'm really sorry, Miss, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The storekeeper did look genuinely regretful. "I don't make the rules."

"I don't understand what rules there are that prohibit the sale of goods to realians…-" Momo said meekly.

"Some new piece of legislation the Federation government passed, they're hell bent on enforcing it, too. Look, If you don't leave soon, I'm going to have to call someone."

"But… just this once?" Momo protested. She felt like an elementary school student pleading with a teacher for no homework.

"I'm serious. Leave. Now." The grocer pointed to the door. Momo stared at him.

"Come on! You're holding up the line!" An annoyed woman shouted from somewhere behind her. The grocer sighed and picked up the phone threateningly.

"Okay, I'll leave." Momo sighed. She hung her head, and trudged back home.

(XV)

"Hi Momo, I'm back… what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry - I couldn't get the groceries." Momo said sadly, sitting at the kitchen table. Shion took a few steps forward and placed her keys on the table.

"Why? What happened?" She asked.

"Well, I went there, and the grocer said he couldn't sell to realians." Momo shook her head. "I don't understand. He said it was a piece of legislation that Federation government recently passed."

"What!" Shion slammed her hands down on the table, startling Momo.

"I'm so sorry Shion!" Momo looked away.

"No, I mean, It wasn't your fault. This is ridiculous. The next thing you know they'll be saying it's illegal for realians to be seen in public. I can't believe this! Momo, what did you do?"

"Well… He threatened to call security on me, so I left." Momo said softly.

"Okay." Shion said, walking away from the table. "I think I'll call an A.H.E.T.R meeting for tomorrow night. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, he didn't hurt me or anything."

"No I mean, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine." Momo repeated.

(XVI)

At ten o' clock, Shion was sleeping. Momo quietly crept out of the apartment, making sure she left the door unlocked. She took a tramcar to get to the park, and was waiting in the square for only about a minute before Jr. appeared.

"Jr.!" She jumped up to her feet immediately, with a huge smile on her face.

"Come on." He smiled, taking her hand. "I want to show you something."

Momo latched onto Jr.'s arm as he navigated through the empty park. Fireflies occasionally lit up the night sky.

"Here." He led her into a clearing, where the night sky was made clearly visible.

"Wow!" Momo breathed. "It's almost like… being in space…" Jr. took off his trenchcoat, and spread it out on the grass. Then he sat down.

"Whenever I visit second Miltia, I make sure to come here." Jr. said. "It makes everything else seem so small."

"Thank you." Momo said.

"What?"

"For bringing me here. For showing me this place." She turned around to look at him. "But I don't understand - why did you want me to keep this a secret?"

Jr. sighed heavily. "It's just that…" He stood up. "The contact subcommittee is still looking for you - they've already contacted Gaignun. And I know that they've got someone in there working for U-TIC."

"He didn't-"

"No. Gaignun didn't tell them anything they didn't already know. I want to protect you - Not like last time."

Momo was so confused- she had the feeling the something very bad was going to happen, and everyone knew something that they weren't telling her. But then there was Jr., he looked so sad, Momo wished she could make him smile.

Then she had an idea. Momo placed her hands on either side of Jr.'s face, gently tugging upward at the corners of his mouth. "Smile, don't look so sad." Momo said. This made him laugh, and Momo smiled back at him, letting her hands fall. "Can we come here again tomorrow?" She asked.

(XVII)

The basement of the bar had been jam packed during the A.H.E.T.R meeting - mostly realians, however, Chaos attended, and dragged Tony with him. Shion waved politely in return when she saw Tony wave at her.

"Hey Chief." She heard someone behind her say.

"A - Allen?" Shion spun around. "I didn't know you were - I mean, What are you doing here?" She looked confused. She had never remembered Allen expressing any interest in Realian rights.

"I thought maybe… get some information… read some brochures…" Allen trailed off.

"Wow! That's great! I'm glad to see that you're making an effort in trying not to be so judgmental!" Shion gave him a huge smile and walked away.

"Allen are you okay?" Momo asked.

"Never better." Allen mumbled, though he didn't sound very convincing.

"Hey Shion." Jr. came in through the back door. Momo's heart practically skipped a beat when she saw him. Jr. met her gaze, but held it only for a few seconds before looking away. Momo wanted to run to him, but she forced herself to look down, and bite her lip. Shion looked back at forth between both of them, confused for a moment, before Jr. spoke. "I've been hearing some things." He said. "I just want you to know that a lot of people are pissed off - they're not too keen on the idea of realians getting first class citizen status."

"I see." Shion said.

"Some people want you guys arrested."

"What?" Shion exploded. "The Government would never…"

"I don't know. I wanted you to know - Just be careful."

"Right, like you ever are, Little Master." Tony laughed.

"I understand." Shion said slowly. "Thanks, Jr., for the warning." Jr. nodded, casting a sideways glare at Tony. He said something about having to leave, and exited through the back door. Momo hurried away and busied herself with greeting everyone.

"That's strange." Shion commented after they had left. "Momo and Jr. were always so close, they didn't even say a word to each other."

"Maybe they had a fight." Tony suggested.

"I don't think that's it." Chaos said.

(XVIII)

The plan was to start at Cerriweden's Grocery - to stand on line until they were served. Shion did her best to explain that they would probably have to stand on line every day for several weeks, but that didn't seem to deter anyone.

"If it becomes violent -" Shion said carefully. "You must not strike back - to do so is not only a legal infraction, but brings you down to their level. Striking back sends the wrong message morally as well. If someone is being beaten, you can protect him or her by covering their body with yours - it might save someone's life. I want everyone to know of the dangers involved. People will get hurt - but I feel that this is the only way. They won't listen to us, So I say we make them listen, let yourself be heard, but make sure you're sending the right message."

Gradually, everyone left.

Momo picked up her jacket that she had left on the bench just by the rear exit. There was a lump of paper inside one of the pockets. It was a note. Jr. must have slipped it in the pocket when he came by earlier.

"See you later, Shion!" Momo said cheerfully.

(XIX)

"Jr.!" Momo ran to him, and he picked her up and spun her around. Momo laughed and hugged him. For a moment the world seemed to stand still, it was just the two of them, alone in the park, no one existed except for them and those stars.

Jr. wasn't sure how much time had passed, he stroked Momo's hair as she lay sleeping in his arms. He looked up at the sky, and eventually drifted off to sleep.

'_Murder most foul… most foul, strange and unnatural_…' _a hauntingly familiar voice echoed through the darkness. _

_A - Albedo! Jr. spun around, but he saw nothing, there was only darkness. _

_Ah, Rubedo, so you haven't forgotten me yet, have you? _

_When I find you I swear I'll kill you for what you did! Jr. threatened, carefully taking a step forward. _

"_What has become of you, Rubedo? __**Monstrum in fronte, Monstrum in animo**_ _Albedo said accusingly. "Yet the girl still clings to you… ah, Wisdom is a woman that loves only a warrior. Are you a warrior? Or are you a monster?" A maniac laugh sliced through the darkness, echoing. "Not a warrior! You _are _a monster! Decaying and despairing, sunk down, hopeless and broken! We will meet again, and I will make you regret what you did." As if on cue, the song on Nephilim played faintly in the background. _

"_No! Stop it!" Jr. took a step backwards, as if that would make the song go away. "What are you going to do, anyway? Kill me?" _

"_Do you really think I would do that? It would be too easy!" Albedo chuckled. "But there is something I can take from you that would make you wish you were dead." And he suddenly appeared, laughing. _

Jr. suddenly bolted awake- his grip around Momo tightened. His eyes scanned the horizon. Nothing- it was just a dream. The sky was growing pale with the coming dawn. He turned his attention back to Momo.

"Jr.…?" Momo asked in a voice that was half a whisper. "What… what happened?" She sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Huh… Oh no!"

"It's okay. It's still pretty early." Jr. reassured her, stuffing his fears to the back of his mind. "I can take you home."

As they walked hand in hand through the streets not yet filled with people, it was eerily vacant. They passed a noticeably drunk man just heading home, but that was about it. Jr. let go of Momo's hand when they reached the door, and she smiled at him, slipping inside the apartment unnoticed.

(XX)

Later that morning one hundred realians stood on the check out line of Cerriweden's Grocery. Momo was one of them, Shion stood next to her. They stood on line with canned fish and boxes for over two hours when the non - protesting shoppers waiting on the stationary line started to get really pissed off.

Momo had never heard such foul language. Shion took her hand. "Don't move." She said to her. Other people from nearby stores came over and started screaming at them.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! Get the hell outta here!" One man shouted from the street. A woman who had been waiting on line threw a raw egg that his Shion square in the head. The egg whites slowly dripped out of her hair, and for a moment everything was quiet. Momo was too startled to speak. Then security showed up.

"You are ordered to disperse!" The head of security shouted, but no one seemed to really be paying attention because the civilians were too busy throwing food and the other members of security were currently beating people with their wooden nightsticks.

_Don't move. Don't move. Don't move. _. Momo had closed her eyes and repeated it to herself over and over again. Somehow, she was separated from Shion. She felt this sharp pain at the back of her head. Everything around her seemed to spin, and gradually fade away into black. She didn't remember hitting the ground.


	2. The days to come

Miltian Charter

Sophie Dawly / Koyoko Mei

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Xenosaga, Episode I, I wouldn't be writing a fan fic and posting it on the Internet. I would make it a nice pretty book and make a ton of money on it. But I don't own Xenosaga Episode I. Or a publishing company.

**Author's Note**: Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Oh, yeah, Momo and Jr. pairings. Just thought I ought to say something in case anyone gets extremely offended or something.

**II: The Days to Come**

When Momo woke up, she was in a hospital bed at the Realian Infirmary. At first, she couldn't remember how she got there.

"I was wondering how long you were going to sit there sleeping!" A Realian nurse standing next to the hospital bed announced. "You're free to go whenever you think you're feeling better. All of your nanorepair functions are operational. If you need anything, just push the call button." The nurse smiled, and attempted to leave.

"Wait! Was - it there a Shion Uzuki here that was brought in with me?" Momo asked.

"I could go check for you… That doesn't sound like a model number, though." The Realian nurse raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side to express confusion.

"Never mind." Momo sighed. She turned her head to look out the window. It must have been at least an hour before she got up.

Momo left the infirmary, making sure to smile at all of the Realian nurses as she left. Once outside, she waited at the bus stop. _I have to go home and find Shion… _ Momo thought, twisting her fingers in her lap. _How long was I there, at the infirmary?_ She asked herself. It looked to be early morning - it's possible she was only there for a few hours.

A blue and white painted bus lurched to a stop, and Momo hesitantly got on. Most of the other passengers were humans, and they were glaring at her. She looked down at her feet to avoid meeting their eyes, and quickly made her way to the back of the bus. An old woman made an effort to smile at her, but everyone else was not as friendly.

It was dark out by the time Momo got off the bus. She was sort of pushed off by two boys as they raced to get off the bus. As the bus sped away, Momo pushed herself up to a kneeling position and sat there for a few minutes, ignoring the confused looks of passerbys. Eventually, she got up, brushing off her clothes, and made her way down the street to the building where Shion's apartment was located.

"Hey! Watch it!" A man barked, shoving her against the side of the building, Momo rushed to get inside of the building. She flung herself against the door, pounding on it.

"Please let me in!" Momo begged.

"Momo!" Shion's voice came from the other side of the door. The door was flung open, and Momo began to pitch forward, only to be caught by Shion. "Momo! Oh thank god! I was so worried!" She said, propping Momo up. She knelt down and put a hand on her forehead, as if checking to see if she had a temperature. "You're not hurt are you! Oh, what happened?"

"I woke up… at the realian infirmary." Momo shook her head. "I think I got hit and blacked out, but that's all I can remember. How long was I gone?"

"Who brought you in?"

"I don't know. I blacked out." Momo shook her head. It was at this moment that she realized the room was very crowded. Tony and Chaos, along with Allen were in the room. "How long was I gone?" Momo asked again.

"About a day." Shion said.

"Really?" Momo asked. Shion nodded. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make everyone so worried! I just woke up this morning, and I didn't know where I was, and I took a bus, and then I came home and I-"

"It's alright. Calm down. I'm just glad that you're safe."

"But… what's wrong, Shion?" Momo asked, noticing that Shion still looked a little sad.

"I…uh… got fired."

"What?" Momo asked. "But why? When? It was because of A.H.E.T.R, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Vector started getting some calls concerning my involvement - someone wondered if I was messing around with the Realians neural network or something. They had to 'let me go' - for the company's reputation, you see." Even thought Shion sounded calm, Momo could tell that she was upset. "I don't know If we'll even be able to make the rent this month."

"Don't worry about it!" Chaos stood up. "You'll always have a place onboard the Elsa!" At this, Tony smacked his forehead.

"Really?" Shion asked.

"Are you sure?" Momo questioned. "I don't think Captain Matthews would like that very much…" She said, looking down at her feet. "I don't want to bother anyone."

"It's not a bother at all!" Chaos reassured her. "It would probably be better… for Momo, anyway. I heard from Little Master that the contact subcommittee is still looking for her - It's rumored that U-TIC may be involved as well."

"What?" Shion said. "After all that, and they can't just leave her alone?"

"Look, I'll talk to the Captain tonight, and come by tomorrow for you guys. Really, It's no problem."

Momo was half - wishing Jr. would be there, but he wasn't. She reached for the charm bracelet secured around her wrist

"What's happening?" She asked as Chaos and Tony left. Shion didn't answer.

"Shion… are you… leaving again?" Allen asked.

"I don't really think we have any other options."

"This is ridiculous, they can't just fire you for something you believe in…" Allen stood up. "I want to resign."

"No!" Shion shook her head. " I think it would be better if I stayed with my brother. Thank you, though, for all your help. But, Momo, maybe you should go with chaos."

Momo shook her head. "What about… A.H.E.T.R? Shion… I want to help, too!" She pleaded. Shion looked down.

"All right. But we know that the SOCE and U-TIC are looking for you, we're going to have to be really careful."

Shion and Momo boarded a train, they were each carrying black suitcases. Momo wore a plain dress with a hat, tilted forward so no one would be able to see her face.

_Would Ziggy really make me go back_? Momo asked herself. She didn't say anything, though. She looked out the window, but everything was black, they had entered the underground tunnel. A few stops later, they were alone in the car. "Shion?" Momo asked.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's just that… I saw Ziggy. I think mommy hired him to take me back to fifth Jerusalem." Momo twisted her hands together.

"That doesn't surprise me." Shion said. "Ziggy did rescue you from the asteroid on Pleroma - perhaps they figured he'd be able to find you on Second Miltia."

"I don't want to go back." Momo said.

"I know."

Jin Uzuki was there to meet them as they got off the train.

"Hi." Jin said to Shion.

"Hi." Shion responded.

"So… you came back."

"Yeah." Shion paused. "This is Momo. I told you about her." She gestured towards the little realian.

"It's nice to meet you Momo." Jin kneeled down so that he could see eye to eye with her and shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you, too." Momo responded politely.

"Come on." Jin got up, turning to Shion. "Let's go home." He picked up Momo's suitcase and carried it for her.

By the time they reached the Uzuki family home, it was dark outside. A pale sliver of a moon hung in the sky.

"I made the bed in your room, Shion." Jin explained, unlocking the door and bringing the bags inside. "But I didn't have enough time to clean up the loft for Momo yet. Your call was kind of short - notice."

"Sorry." Shion explained, stepping inside. She stood still for a moment, just taking everything in. The house was exactly as she had remembered it- Jin hadn't changed anything. "Wow…" She breathed.

"Welcome back." Jin nodded understandingly.

The next morning, Shion received an E-mail from Chaos saying that he had talked to Gainun and Jr. about the current situation involving Momo. Gainun had suggested that Momo avoid going out in public for a few days, just to make sure that no one recognized her.

Over those next few days, Shion became very worried for Momo. She ate very little and hardly slept at all. She became like a ghost, wearing a white dress, wandering outside, though only at night, she never went outside during the day.

One day, Chaos came to visit.

"You should let us know next time, so we can make a nice dinner." Shion told him. "This is my brother, Jin."

"Nice to meet you." Chaos said. "I'm afraid I'm not staying very long, Captain Matthews really wants to get back to the foundation - we're supposed to pick up Jr. - Gainun wanted him to come to keep an eye on things. How is Momo, anyway?" He asked.

"I'm not really sure…" Shion stood at the kitchen sink, drying dishes. "She's just been so sad lately… I can't really blame her."

That night, Shion took the train into the city for the AHETR meeting, Momo pleaded with Shion to let her come, but Shion had to refuse.

There were still Realians lining up at the stores every day, not just Cerriweden's Grocery, either, and every day, they would get dragged off to prison. Then another group would be waiting to take their place. They were kept for two days, then released, most of the time. The stores was losing an awfully large sum of money, though. They wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer.

When Shion got back, it was close to midnight. Momo was still awake, sitting on the couch in her pajamas watching UMN broadcasts.

"Momo? What are you still doing awake?" Shion asked, a little concerned.

"I couldn't sleep." Came the answer. Momo pressed a button, and the screen vanished. "How… did the meeting go?" She ventured.

"All right." Shion said, and then told her about the store. "They'll have to repeal the new legislation soon, the businesses are losing a lot of money." Both of them were silent for a while.

"After you left, Jin set up a tire swing for me in the yard." Momo volunteered, getting up and walking towards the window.

"You know, Jr.'s supposed to be getting in tomorrow." Shion said, studying Momo's face to see how she would react. Momo bit her lip, unsure of what she was supposed to do, and afraid of giving anything away.

"Okay." She said. Momo yawned involuntarily. As tired as she was, she could never sleep.

"You should go to bed Momo, I'll see you in the morning." Shion left the room.

_Jr.'s really coming! _ The thought ran through Momo's mind. _I really miss him… _ She thought, gently brushing her fingers across the glass.

"You're up early." Jin commented to Momo as he walked into the kitchen. The truth was that Momo had never actually slept.

"I'm making pancakes." Momo explained. "Is Shion up yet? She got in late last night." There was a knock at the door. _It's him! It's him! It's really, really him! _ Her mind raced.

"I'll get it." Shion yawned, coming down the stairs.

"Shion?" Jr. said when Shion opened the door. "Where's Mo- Momo!" He pushed past Shion. Momo dropped the spatula she had been using to flip pancakes, and rushed forward. She threw her arms around Jr., who held her tightly. "Are you okay?" He asked. "I heard that you got hurt and I didn't know where you were and I couldn't find you and…" Up until then, they had both been completely oblivious to the two other people in the room.

"What's going on?" Jin asked Shion who shrugged.

"Didn't you guys have a fight?" Shion asked, though she couldn't help smiling at seeing Momo so happy.

"Nuh-uh." Jr. shook his head. "There wasn't any fight."

"How long has this been going on?" Shion asked, a little hurt that Momo hadn't trusted her enough to tell her about this earlier.

"Since the Federation showed up at that first protest a while ago." Jr. answered. There was a sizzling sound in the background accompanied with a nasty burnt smell.

"Oh, no! The pancakes!" Momo said, reluctant to leave Jr.

"I'll get it." Jin said, exiting the room, mumbling something along the lines of 'I'll leave the two of you alone'.

"Yeah… I'll uh… go help." Shion said, following Jin.

"I'm sorry, Momo… are you alright? I got so worried when I couldn't find you…" Jr. trailed off, bending his neck to press his forehead against Momo's.

"I'm okay… I really missed you." She said. "What happened?"

"The SOCE has been breathing down our necks, They know we know something, I couldn't really leave or even risk trying to communicate with you until now."

Momo buried her face in his chest happy that he was here with her, even if it could only be for a little while.

"Breakfast is ready!" Shion announced from the kitchen.

Shion stepped out onto the streets of the city. Today she wasn't here to protest fallacies in the government, only to do food shopping. The only places that served food to both humans and realians (and therefore the only places accessible) were the bars, so Shion decided to go there, even though it was obviously more expensive. Along the way, there were lines out the door comprised mostly of realians - the humans standing on line were most likely protesting with them, everyone else had given up on trying to get in.

There was a group of weapons- grade Realians standing around a sign clearly marked 'No Loitering'.

"Please return to your stations." A solider passing by had told them.

"Why?" One of the realians asked. The others in the group started laughing, and the soldier, flustered, ran off. The streets themselves were mostly empty, a rare sight. Shion waved to the realians and they all saluted in return. They all knew who she was.

Newspaper headlines were visible from store windows. Things like 'Second Miltia under Siege' and 'Realians have taken over Second Miltia'. Shion smiled a smile of accomplishment.

"I'm home!" Shion announced, entering through the door. "…Hello?" She asked, the house was quiet- too quiet. "Jin…?"

"Shion! Come here! Quick!" Momo called. Shion rushed through the kitchen, worried that something might be wrong, then into the living room, where Jin, Jr., and Momo were currently engrossed in a UMN news broadcast.

"What's going on?" Shion asked nervously.

"Shh!" Everyone whispered.

"_The Federation Government has made the decision to repeal the acts recently passed due to the firm resistance it met on Second Miltia by the Realians. The newly formed Organization AHETR, Association for the Human and Equal treatment of Realians, headed by former Vector employee Shion Uzuki, has gained a surprisingly large amount of support from Realians on Second Miltia as they protest for equality and first - class citizenship status._"

"Shion! Did you hear that?" Momo jumped up. "You did it!"

Shion stood still for a moment, unable to move. A huge grin spread across her face. "I can't believe it… It's really happening." She said. She hadn't expected things like this to happen so quickly. Her phone rang. She nearly jumped. "H - hello?" She picked up the phone.

"Shion did you see that! You're all over the news!"

"Allen?" She asked.

"This is incredible! You really did it!" Allen shouted.

"Calm down, you don't have to yell like that. I can hear you just fine."

"Sorry, I'm just glad that you could pull it off." Allen said, lowering his voice a little. "Yesterday, after everyone found out you got fired, a bunch of people went on strike. They said they wouldn't go back to work until you do. I think Miyuki had something to do with that, though."

"How many people went on strike?" Shion asked. "They didn't have to do that."

"A lot- more than half of Vector's staff."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Nothing to do but sit back, relax and watch the news…" Allen trailed off.

"Wait, you went on strike too?" Shion asked.

"Well… uh, yeah. I sort of needed a few days off anyway."

"Thanks, Allen." Shion said with a smile. "It means a lot to me."

"Please don't go." Momo begged Jr. She stood in the doorway of his room, watching him pack a black suitcase. Even after everything had happened - Momo knew she should feel happy, but she couldn't help but be a little sad knowing that Jr. had to leave.

"Momo…" Jr. stopped what he was doing, and looked at her. A pained expression spread over his face. "I wish I could stay… But it'll look suspicious if I'm gone too long."

"I know." Momo said quietly. "But what if something happens? What if I never see you again?"

"Momo…" Jr. took a few steps towards her, arms outstretched, and Momo let them wrap around her small frame.

Early the next morning, Jr. climbed the ladder up to Momo's bed in the loft. He could tell by her even breathing that she was still asleep. He placed his suitcase down before taking a few silent steps towards her. Jr. allowed himself to run his fingers through her hair- Momo didn't even stir. He brought his face close to hers and kissed her cheek. Jr. whispered some kind of farewell in her ear before picking up his suitcase. He lingered there for a moment before leaving.

The Elsa appeared in the sky, the tall grass blew wildly in all directions as the spacecraft lowered itself down to the ground. Jr. had to shade his eyes from the bright sun as it rose. Shion and Jin stood by the house, Jin gave him a half smile and Shion waved. Jr. acknowledged them with a nod before starting off for the Elsa, which was in the process of lowering the loading ramp so that he could board.

"Wait!" That voice stopped him cold. Momo ran out into the yard, still in her pink and white pajamas. She flung her arms around his neck, a few tears spilled from her eyes.

"Please don't cry." Jr. cupped her face in his hands and wiped away a stray tear with his thumb.

"I wish you didn't have to go." Momo said, her voice was pleading. "I love you." She said softly, her voice was no louder than a whisper. Jr. was silent for a moment- unsure of what to say.

"I will see you again." Jr. said reassuringly. "If anything happens, just call for me. I'll come running, I promise."

Momo managed to smile at him, somehow. Jr. brought her face a little closer to his and kissed her. One last embrace and he released Momo. He picked up his suitcase, and turned away. He headed once again for the Elsa, and Momo watched him leave.

She sat down on the grass, and watched the Elsa disappear in the sky. Momo couldn't explain this feeling she had- one of almost impending doom, something horrible was about to happen.

"Momo…?" Shion walked out to her. "Are you feeling alright? Want me to get you something to eat?"

"No, I'm okay. I'll come inside in a minute." She answered. Momo didn't see anyone, but she sensed another presence, somewhere far off. She got up quickly, and rushed inside the house after Shion.

"I want to come, too." Momo said when Shion tried to leave for the AHETR protest two days later.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea…." Shion said, looking down at her feet. She was halfway out the door. "They… people are looking for you"

"Please!" Momo begged. "I have as much a right to be there as everyone else!"

Against such an argument, Shion was powerless, and so, against her better judgement, Momo boarded the next train with her.

Another large - scale protest was planned, though this time with a grander goal in mind. It was mid afternoon when they finally arrived. Momo seemed so sad, but Shion could easily guess that it had something to do with Jr.

"Hey, Chief." Allen smiled, he was there to greet them when the got off the train. "How have you been?" Allen had dressed down for the occasion; he wasn't wearing his Vector Uniform. Shion assumed that the Vector strike was still going on.

"I'm alright, I guess." Shion said, looking back as the train sped away. She thought she head Allen sigh- though she wasn't really sure.

"Everyone's already lined up - It's kind of a big crowd." Allen shrugged. "Come on, we should hurry."

Momo gasped. It was a large crowd, comprised mostly of realians, though that wasn't exactly unusual. At least fifty reporters were present. Shion heard snippets of their broadcasts:

"_The residents of Sceond Miltia in the last week alone have had their lives turned upside down by the organization known as AHETR…_"

"_On Second Miltia, the home of AHETR, headed by Shion Uzuki, a massive protest is underway_…"

"_The Realians in their highly controversial battle for equal rights_…". .

The crowd broke out into loud bursts of cheers and applause when they saw Shion. Some of the reporters stopped what they were doing and just stared. Shion was relieved when she saw Momo smile, she had been looking so sad earlier.

It was almost as if something different was in the air. Government officials as well as Security Guards showed up after the first three hours to try and break it up, claming that they were blocking traffic and disrupting other daily activities. Everyone just lied down in the streets and refused to move. This went on for a while until some angry citizen decided to get out of his car with a baseball and start wailing on the nearest protestor, who just happened to be a human, which made the citizen even more angry.

"I thought you had more dignity. We _made _them, and now you're groveling like a goddammed dog!" He grabbed the protestor by his collar, the unfortunate victim was a eighteen year old boy, and slammed him up against the hood of his car. He hit him three times with the baseball bat before a voice rang out.

"Stop!" One of the realians pleaded. Then the streets became flooded with more angry citizens. The Officials did nothing to stop them, some of them even joined in the massacre. Momo got separated from Shion somehow, and was beginning to panic. The last time this had happened, Momo wound up in a hospital bed.

Her first impulse was to run away and hide, but something made her stay. Confused screams and shouts came from every direction- it was very much like a war zone. She was surrounded by hundreds of people, and yet she felt very much alone.

Momo ran through the crowds, trying to find Shion. She looked behind her once and found that a Government soldier was following her. _Is he with the SOCE? _ Momo asked herself. In the midst of everything that was more important, she was still worrying about being sent back to Fifth Jerusalem.

She noticed a second soldier following her. Momo ran, quickly turning down the nearest corner, not realizing that it was a dead end. She stopped for a moment, pressing her hands against the wall, praying that it would move. The two soldiers entered the alleyway after her.

Momo closed her eyes and pressed her face against the wall, resigned. "Jr.…" She whispered. It was meant to be a call for help, but her voice wasn't working.

She felt a rough hand on her shoulder, and was pulled away from the wall, she screamed, and covered her face with her hands. The Soldier threw a well -aimed punch at Momo's face, and she reeled backwards, hitting the ground and sent sprawling. Before she could even attempt to get up, the second Soldier, laughing, kicked her in the stomach. Momo opened her mouth to scream in pain, but all that came out was blood.

"That's enough. The Observational unit is not to be harmed." The calm, familiar voice of the cyborg Ziggurat 8 commanded.

"Shion Uzuki, formerly of Vector third R&D division, You are hereby placed under arrest for crimes against Humanity…" Shion could barely hear the officers voice above all the screaming.

"I don't understand..." Shion began to protest, but the officer turned her around- twisting her arm behind her back. Shion let out a startled shout.

"Shion!" Allen said when he caught sight of her. "Shion!" He ran after her as she was being led away. Someone else, most likely a realian, collided with him, knocking him down. Allen's head hit the pavement pretty hard, and everything around him seemed to go into a blur and then fade.

"I demand that you let me out of here this instant!" Shion shouted from her cell. "I haven't committed any crime!"

"She's a loud one." One of the soldiers standing outside the cell commented. "We'll have to fix that, won't we? Let's see... shocks? Or maybe..."

Shion suddenly began to feel very nervous. The soldier standing outside her cell let out a kind of gurgled scream, and blood splattered through the bars of the cell. The lights went out.

"H- hello? I- is someone there?" Shion stuttered. It took just a moment for the wan blue glow of the reserve lights to illuminate the cell. The door slowly opened. A tall, thin figure strode into the cell. "What... who... are you?"

"Shion." Said a flat, monotone voice. "You are to accompany me to the Durandal."

"KOS-MOS?" Shion asked, recognizing the android. "But what are you... doing here?"

"We have approximately two minutes, forty eight seconds before this room becomes filled with over two hundred soldiers. I must insist that we leave at once."

"But... where's Momo?" Shion asked.

"The 100 - series observational Realian, Momo, was taken into custody by the contact subcommittee twenty four minutes ago." KOS-MOS said in her usual emotionless tone. "Strategically, it would be best to move you from your current location so that it is possible to plan the recovery of the prototype."

"I understand." Shion said, looking over at the body of the dead soldier. "But..." She shook her head.

"Please make haste." KOS-MOS said, exiting the cell. Shion followed her.

"Shion! Thank goodness you're alright!" Allen ran to greet Shion on the bridge of the Durandal.

"Allen? How did you get out?"

"One of my friends is a Weapons Grade realian onboard this ship. I was knocked unconscious, so she brought me here for Medical attention."

"She?" Shion asked.

"Yes, she-"

"Where's Momo!" Jr., noticeably worried, burst onto the scene. "What the hell happened?"

"I - I'm not sure. I was hoping you knew..." Shion said. "Everything just got so crazy and we were separated..."

"Why did you let her leave the house?" Jr. demanded.

"I tried, but she wanted to go..." Shion said.

"According to the information I have received, the Prototype Momo is in custody of the Subcommittee on Close Encounters, headed for Fifth Jerusalem." KOS-MOS informed them.

"I head her scream." Jr. said, clenching his fist. "They hurt her. Those bastards hurt her I swear I'll-"

The elevator platform rose again, this time with Mary, accompanied by Ziggy.

"You!" Jr. glared at Ziggy. "You damned traitor!" he quickly removed his gun from it's holster and aimed it at the cyborg.

"Little master!" Mary shouted. Shion gasped. Allen screamed and began to chew on his fingernails.

"I have an explanation." The cyborg, Ziggurat 8, or Ziggy, said calmly.

"It better be a damn good one." Jr. said, cocking back the gun.

"I was ordered by the SOCE to recover the Prototype Momo from her current location on Second Miltia. I did return the Prototype to the Contact Subcommittee, however, there was nothing in my original agreement that said anything about removing her from Fifth Jerusalem and returning her to Second Miltia."

"So... are you saying you're here to help us get Momo?" Allen asked. He was visibly a nervous wreck. His hands were shaking and his body was trembling.

"Yes." Ziggy nodded.

"How can you expect us to trust you, after everything you've done!" Jr. shouted at the cyborg.

Ziggy stood silently at gunpoint before he spoke. "I was the one that brought Momo to the realian infirmary when she was injured on second Miltia."

"Damned cyborg. ..." Jr. grumbled, returning his gun to its holster. Everyone seemed to relax a little. "Well?" Jr. said after a moment. "What's everyone standing around for? Plot the course for fifth Jerusalem! We'll take the Elsa."

"We can't just walk in and take Momo from the SOCE!" Mary protested. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Keeping a promise."

"Wha... where am I?" Momo sat up. She looked around, studying her surroundings. Everything was dark, a small bit of light came in through a glass window- thousands of stars were visible from the reaches of deep space.

"So, you're awake." Momo heard the familiar voice of her 'Mommy', Juli Mizrahi.

"Mommy?" Momo asked, still a little dazed. "Am I back in the lab...? What am I doing here? It's so dark... I can't see you."

"Be quiet!" Juli Mizrahi snapped suddenly. "That voice..."

"You mean... Sakura's voice, don't you?" Momo asked in a soft voice, referring to Sakura Mizrahi, the scientist's dead daughter who she had been modeled after. Juli Mizrahi seemed taken aback.

"Don't... don't say anything." She said slowly and evenly, as if trying to suppress some emotion, perhaps anger.

"I - I want to go home." Momo said weakly, suddenly very afraid.

"You are home." Juli said sharply.

"No... I want to go back to Second Miltia and see Jr. and Shion..." Momo hugged her knees to her chest, and began to rock back and forth on her knees. "I want to see Jr." She buried her face in her knees and began to cry.

"The... Kukai foundation Director?"

"You never wanted me anyway. You never look at me. That's why it's so dark in here, isn't it? So you don't have to look at me."

"No... that's not right. You can't feel... you're a realian..."

"But I can! I don't know why I feel this way, but I do." Momo's sobs became louder. "I want to go home..." She repeated. "Why did you bring me here?"

Momo picked up her head, and dried her face on her sleeve. She saw a glint of something shiny in Mizrahi's hand.

"Forgive me." She said, lunging at Momo with the needle. She didn't even have time to scream.

"Momo!" Jr. shouted.

"Jr...?" Shion asked, a little concerned by his sudden outburst.

"Please don't shoot me!" Allen ducked and covered his head.

"I - I can't sense her presence anymore. Something happened to her." Jr. said, failing miserably at trying not to sound worried.

Momo couldn't move, lost somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness. Everything was dark.

Little by little, she began to move forward, tentatively reaching out a hand to try and feel her surroundings. _Wheat...? _

It became a little brighter, and Momo could see that she was in a wheat field, nothing but wheat for miles and miles, as far as she could see. The dawn was breaking, casting ribbons of wan light over the field. She heard footsteps behind her. She was not alone.

"Jr.?" She turned around. The heavy footfalls behind her grew louder as who ever, or whatever it was came closer. It wasn't Jr. She broke out into a run. Somewhere along the way, her foot got stuck, and she pitched forward, flying headfirst into some sort of clearing.

Blood. The air was thick with it. Momo looked up. It was Jr., tied up to some sort of wooden pole, or cross, only he was hanging upside down, covered in his own blood. She gasped and covered her hands with her mouth.

She remembered standing up, and loosening the ties that bound him, as her hands and clothes became covered in blood. Jr. groaned.

"You're alive!" Momo said, laying him down on the ground. She could no longer hear the footsteps. "Oh, Jr. ... What happened to you?"

"Momo..." He said quickly, catching her hand. "Run."

Momo heard the maniac laughter of Albedo somewhere very close by.

"Except a corn of wheat fall into the ground and die, it abideth alone." Albedo's voice rang out. Suddenly, he burst into the clearing and there was a bright light flash. Then everything went dark again.

"What's going on?" Juli Mizrahi demanded. There had been a series of loud explosions, and they had just lost all of their power.

"I'm not sure." A realian working at a console said. "The reserves should kick in shortly, at any rate."

"I don't like it." Mizrahi said. "With the power out we're vulnerable to attack..." She paused. "Double the guards down at the dock."

"Try and make this quick, alright? I want to be out of here before they notice us." Captain Matthews instructed Jr.

"I don't intend to take any longer than I have to." Jr. said.

"I'm coming with you." Shion folded her arms across her chest. "I feel responsible for what happened."

"I also request that I accompany you." KOS-MOS said in her usual monotone voice.

"Let me help you." Chaos took a step forward.

"Chaos..." Tony said, looking at him.

"I'll be alright." Chaos nodded to Tony understandingly.

"I am no longer under any obligation to the SOCE. I know the interior better than anyone else." Ziggy stated.

"Alright, fine. But I'm warning you, Cyborg..."

"We should leave immediately if you wish to retrieve the prototype. Please cease this banter." KOS-MOS said, stepping between Jr. and Ziggy.

"Okay, then. Let's go." Shion nodded, shocked by KOS-MOS's reaction.

"They're most likely keeping Momo at the lab." Ziggy said. "It's five floors down. There should be an elevator somewhere nearby."

"We should hurry, then, we don't have much time." Chaos commented.

The halls were almost eerie- they were completely empty. "Where is everyone?" Shion asked. "I thought that maybe they'd have security guards patrolling or something. What... is that smell?" As she took another step forward, her shoe made a strange sticky sound when it hit the floor. She looked down, and what she saw made her want to vomit.

All of the soldiers had been cut open and bleeding, whoever had killed them stacked the bodies in a neat little pile to one side of the hall.

"Who... did this?" Shion asked, looking away and covering her mouth and nose so that she wouldn't be able to smell the blood.

"It can't be." Jr. muttered, looking away.

"Come on Shion." Chaos said, leading her away

At the end of the hall was the elevator Ziggy had spoken of. "This will take you down to the lab." The cyborg informed them. Jr. examined the console before pressing one of the buttons. The elevator slowly began it's descent.

It was dark in the laboratory. Jr. pushed past everyone, his eyes scanning the room for any trace of Momo. Then he saw her, slumped against the floor. For a moment, he feared that she might be dead. "Momo!" He sank to his knees beside her, picking up her body gently. She was still alive, beads of moisture had formed at the corners of her eyes as if she had been crying.

"Jr.," Momo's voice was faint, no louder than a whisper. Slowly, she reached up with her hand to touch his face, as if to make sure he was real. Then her hand dropped as she faded back into that world of unconsciousness.

"How docile love makes you - it is very unfitting, Rubedo." Albedo's voice came from somewhere behind Jr. He stood up and whirled around to face him.

"Albedo!" Jr. said accusingly. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, Rubedo, you almost seem noble - running off with no concern for life or limb, all to save this girl. But I know you - I know that you're a monster, a murderer, a consequence of disintegration of will." Albedo laughed as Jr. drew his gun and took several steps forward to face him. "But why am I here?" He repeated Jr.'s previous question. "I am here to finish what I started. I am here to take my revenge." Albedo became surrounded by a white aura, and began weaving white strands of light through his fingers.

"No!" Momo shouted, quickly getting up, and throwing herself into Jr.'s arms. There was a loud explosion, and a brilliant light flash, almost exactly like Momo's dream.

"Momo! Momo!" Jr. called out as Momo's body fell limp. Albedo was laughing again.

At this point, Jr. lost all control. His red aura flared, and encompassed Albedo, who stopped laughing just in time to convey an expression of bewilderment before his eyes exploded in his skull, and the red flames licked at his skin. In what couldn't have been more than a moment, Albedo exploded in a fantastic show of red and white light, gore and blood spilling out onto the floor.

Jr., exhausted, fell to the floor beside Momo, and slipped into unconsciousness.

It was early morning, though it was hard to tell from outer space. Momo and Jr. were both in the infirmary onboard the Durandal, Momo's condition had stabilized, Jr. was supposed to wake up soon. Shion watched them through the glass window.

"Here, Shion." Allen handed her a cup of coffee and sat down at a nearby table.

"Thank you." Shion stared down into the mug. "So... how is everyone else?" She asked.

"KOS-MOS is back at the Elsa for a Data Update, I think she's going to stay around for a while before heading back to HQ. Ziggy is wandering around somewhere and Chaos is still sleeping, I think. How are you doing?" Allen asked. "You couldn't sleep, could you?"

"No, I mean, there's just been so much going on. I'm still worried about... what will happen to Momo. The SOCE could still take her away again."

"You haven't seen the news?" Allen raised an eyebrow.

"What news?" Shion asked.

"Yeah, It's been broadcasted every ten minutes since about five thirty this morning. Here, I'll pull it up." Allen reached across the table and punched a button on the console.

"_Second Miltia has added an amendment to it's constitution officially recognizing Realians and Life Recycling variants as Humans. This amendment passed unanimously late last night, other planetary members of the Galaxy federation have decided to reject the document, as well as the Federation government, however._"

"But... this means..."

"Realians have attained first class citizenship on Second Miltia." Allen said, summing up the broadcast. "As long as Momo remains there, the SOCE can't force her to return to Fifth Jerusalem - She wouldn't be considered their property. Congratulations, Chief." Allen smiled at her. Shion smiled back, before turning her head to look back at Momo and Jr. through the glass.

Jr. opened his eyes slowly, it only took a moment for him to figure out where he was - the infirmary onboard the Durandal, he was lying in one of the hospital beds. Jr. turned his head to the side, and there was Momo, still asleep. He breathed a sigh of relief. Slowly, Jr. reached over towards Momo's bed and took her hand. Momo's grip tightened, and she turned her head and smiled at him.

Fin


End file.
